The Story of Us?
by chillykitty101
Summary: How Victoria and Rodney met. No, it's not a fairytale. But preety darn close... not. Sey/OC Rodney belongs to TheSingingBard  Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Us?**

Victoria Taylor, or Seychelles, if you're formal, was quite enjoying her afternoon in America. The World Meeting was over _**(finally!)**_ and she was just relaxing in her hotel room. When...

_"SEYCHELLEEEEEEEES!"_ It was Alfred, or America, her host.

"Alfred?What do you want?" Victoria looked up from her _New York Times _magazine, studying her visitor. Alfred and Victoria knew each other from them both being at England's house for a few years or so together.

"I've decieded that a few of the countries that don't know my home turf that well are going to escorted by my states!" The young country annouced happily, waving his arms.

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "And so..?" She asked,

Alfred pointed dramatically at the island nation, "That means you're included!" He said.

The bronze colored girl dropped her magazine on the table and stood up, crossing her arms.

"Fine," She complied, "Who's my "escort"?" Victoria looked around.

"He's waiting outside!" Alfred cheered.

"_He?" _Victoria pressed, eyebrow raising even more.

The blond of the two nodded eagerly, "Yeahz! It's SC!" He exclaimed.

"What about me?" A voice from the other side of the door asked.

"Nooooothing~" Alfred waved his hand toward the door, even though the person clearly couldn't see it.

"Yeah. Right." The voice, clearly male, had just a bit of an edge to it.

Victoria rolled her eyes and just opened the door, revealing a young man around 5'5" with shaggy dark blond hair, dark blue eyes, and a light tan, much lighter than hers.

Victoria disliked him. Mostly cause he was taller than her 5'3".

"You are..." She tapped her foot on the ground, holding the door.

The man, grinning, stepped into the room and said, "I'm Rodney S. Jones, South Carolina, miss."

"_Excuse me_ for not bowing then." Victoria said sarcastically.

Alfred jumped in excitedly, "Okay, Rodders! This is Seychelles! The one you're escorting remember!" He said. Rodney bent over laughing for a few seconds before standing straight and trying to remember.

"Oh!" The dark blond's face light up, "The missy from eariler?" He asked.

_SMACK_

"I have a name. Use it." Victoria said, withdrawing her fist from a light punch to the gut. She did box from time to time, after all.

Rodney doubled over, groaning. "Yes..." He muttered painfully.

Alfred snickered, "You're escorting her for her whole visit." With that said, the nation took his leave. Victoria heard him falling down the stair and cussing shortly afterwards.

"I guess we're stuck then." She said, facing her escort.

Rodney mocked bowed. "Where to, miss?" He asked, offering a hand.

Victoria just walked away toward the door and said, "Got any good places for lunch around here?" She asked nonchalantly.

Rodney stood straight, a smile plastered on his face.

"Anywhere you would like, miss." He said.

Victoria's face contorted, "France said that most places here were _merde absolue_." She said.

"France is _"merd abso-something"_ in my vocab." Rodney replied, his face becoming sour.

"Absolute Crap." Victoria supplied the transulation.

"You wanted something to eat?" The male chirped, changing the topic.

"Whatever... I'll just go cook something... somewhere." Victoria muttered.

"Where?" Rodney questioned.

"I.. don't knoow." The girl admitted sullenly.

The slightly taller of the two smiled in victory. They went downstairs and were coming out of the building when..

"RODNEY!" A female voice shrieked. Rodney froze and slow turned

"Yes, North?" He asked, grinning... nervously? Victoria couldn't tell. The girl, "North" stormed up to him and slapped him across the face.

"REALLY? Racoons in my car! RODNEY!" North fumed.

Rodney rubbed his cheek, "Ow, North, that one hurt. And to think, I just got punched too. Is it Beat Rodney day?" He asked sarcastically.

North paused, "You got punched?" She asked, "By who?"

Victoria waved, "Hi."

North looked at her, then to Rodney, then back at her.

"You got owned by her?" North asked after a while.

"Aw C'mon, her punches hurt. I think she's a boxer.." Rodney pouted.

"I do box in my free time. Hey, France visits me." Victoria shrugged helplessly.

"Oh!" North pointed at her, "That means... you're Seychelles, right.?" She asked.

When the islander nodded, North smiled, "Hi. I'm Mary-Belle, Rodney's smarter sister, and North Carolina." She said, ignoring Rodney's protests at the "smarter" part.

Victoria smiled slightly, "_Bonjour. _I'm Seychelles, but everyone calls me Victoria." She answered.

Rodney's arm fell onto her shoulders and her glared at the man.

"Sorry sis, butthe missy here wanted lunch. See ya." As the American steered her away, they could hear Mary-Belle cussing at him.

"What was that for? And _missy_?" Victoria asked.

Rodney shrugged, "Thought you were hungry." He said innocently, and avoiding the second question.

He was met with a growl, and a blushing Victoria.

"I see." Rodney snapped his fingers like a detective.

"Shut It. Or A fist will find it's way to your face." Victoria warned.

The man backed up instantly, "Geez, cool it, Tori."

_"Tori?"_ Victoria echoed, blinking.

"Well, um, yeah.." Rodney scratched the back of his head, " I mean, I don't feel like saying 'Victoria' all the time, so.. don't kill me." The last part he muttered.

"Kill you? I could do a lot worse. Be glad I'm happy today. Oh look, _SUBWAY!" _The girl dashed off to her favorite place.

Rodney followed soon after, getting out his wallet, muttering, "I hope you don't have a _bad_ day this week then... for my wellbeing.."

* * *

><p><strong>Heey everyone! I'm not dead! :D<strong>

**Anyways, this is my new story, The Story of Us?, (this has nothing to do with the song, I swear!)**

**Rodney and Mary-Belle belong to TheSingingBard and her friend.**

**Victoria belongs to Himaruya~**

**Bai~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Story Of Us?**_

* * *

><p>After they had eaten, Victoria was wandering the streets of New York, Rodney acting like a freaking body guard or something, glaring at all the guys who stared at her, which was a lot.<p>

"Seriously, do you have anything to do here?" Victoria asked, window shopping boredly.

"Well... there's plenty stuff, just not in NY..." Rodney commented offhandedly.

"Where is it then?" The girl turned to him, putting her hands on her hips.

"South Carolina." Rodney replied, smiling.

Victoria rolled her eyes. She should had expected that.

"Hey Rods. Whose that pretty girl?" A boy walking by inquired. He had short platinum blond hair and sparkling hazel eyes full of life.

Rodney twitched almost invisibly,"Hey Nici. This is Seychelles." He said bluntly.

Nici pouted, "Don't call me Nici." He protested.

"Don't call me Rods." Victoria's escort fired back.

Victoria just stood there, feeling awkward.

Finally, after a stare down, Nici turned to her.

"Hi, Seychelles. I'm Nicolas F. Jones. New York." Nicolas said proudly, charisma dripping from his words.

"Hi Nici. Call me Seychelles." Victoria said, putting on a shy act, shaking his hand.

Nicalas just winked. Victoria puked inside. _What a flirt._

Just to anger him, she pulled on Rodney's shirt sleeve.

"Hey, Roddy." She said cutely, making Rodney face her with a ... blush on his face?

"Yea?" He asked, recovering quickly.

"Is there a art gallery here, by chance?" She asked.

"yes." Nicalas butted in, "Just down the street. Allow me to escort you?" He asked.

Victoria shook her head, "Sorry, Nicolas, but Alfred told me speciafically that Rodney was my escort for my stay. Maybe next time.." She said, faking sadness.

Nicolas half-smiled, "Alright. Fairwell Fair Maiden." And he strutted away.

Victoria wrinkled her nose. _Fair Maiden? Did this guy come from like, the 15th century or something?_

Meanwhile, Rodney turned to her.

"Roddy?" He questioned.

"Spur of the moment, I guess." Victoria muttered, blushing and looking away.

"I like it, call me that." Rodney smiled softly at her.

_Thump Thump._ Was that her heart just now? No Way! She just met this guy today! No way she was in .. The L-word!... right?

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chapteeeeeeer! Nici belongs to me, and yes, he is a flirty ass XD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story of Us?**

As Victoria tried to control her heartbeat, Rodney was musing in his thoughts.

So, Victoria, she doesn't seem to like Nici very much.. or she likes him ALOT. Considering she was shy and... girly, I doubt the secound one- gah! Don't insult the woman, Rodney, Don't insult the women... it never turns out good when you do...

"R... Roddy." Rodney snapped to attention when Victoria stuttered his new nickname, blushing at it.

"Hm?" He hummed, pleased with the way it just rolled off of the Seychellois Girl's lips.

"Um... what do we do now?" She asked lightly, looking around.

"Art Gallery?" Rodney suggested, shrugging.

"Sure.. sounds cool." Victoria nervously grabbed his sleeve. At Rodney's courious glance, she blushed even more.

"Just.. just making sure I don't get lost.." She muttered.

Rodney smiled, "Okay, Tori. Time for that gallery then!" And so, Rodney let Victoria around the city, before finally finding the art gallery.

The girl panted a little, but smirked at Rodney.

"Don't.. don't know your way around New York, huh...?" She asked slyly.

"Don't know what your talkin' 'bout." Rodney returned, smirking also.

"Hahahaha..." Victoria walked into the gallery, sending a peace sign over her shoulder. Rodney rolled his eyes and followed her.

Victoria kept critizing the art while they were there.

* * *

><p>"I mean, <em>seriously?<em> They could've use pastels for that painting, and it probably would've looked a LOT better!" She said, huffing and crossing her arms, after they exited the gallery.

"Tell that to Nici. He chooses the art to put in there." Rodney said helpfully.

"Maybe I will. He certainly needs the artistic help." Victoria muttered, glaring at open space.

"You're really sensitive about art." Rodney noted out loud.

"Well, duh!" Victoria exclaimed, "It's only my favorite hobby, other than fishinng!"

Rodney raised an eyebrow, "Fishing?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. I live on an island. Not much else to do." Victoria said, rolling her eyes.

"No, no, I mean, you seriously like fishging? There's not many girl's that do." Rodney said, a bit... eager?

"Yeah, I like fishing..." Victoria trailed off at Rodney's GIANT smile, "_Que_?" She asked, backing up slightly.

"We can go fishing sometime then!" Rodney said, hugging the Seychellois girl.

"Gah!" Victoria stumbled at being hugged and her face made a new color: Victoria Red. It'll be in the lastest trends.

"Hu? Why are you so red, Tori?" Rodney asked after he pulled back.

"Erm.. nothing.. nothing... _rien du tout, rien à redire." _Victoria murmered, putting her hands on her face, "Just a bit.. cold."

"Oh.. that makes sense." Rodney said, but he didn't sound very convinced. Victoria was thankful he didn't press.

_Sigh... why me Cupidon? Why me?_ Victoria thought absently.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahhahah~ I suck at finishing stories...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**The Story of Us?**

* * *

><p>Victoria breathed in, breathed out. Things like that to control her fast heartbeat.<p>

"You okay Tori?" Rodney asked, looking over.

"Fine." Victoria answered curtly, not meeting his gaze.

"O-key dokey then." The man turned back to walking, humming a tune to himself happily. Victoria sighed and slowly followed, mind full.

"RODDERS~!"Then, out of nowhwhere, a small girl with two-toned hair with a Canada curl and blue eyes, about 14 maybe, hugged Rodney.

Rodney blinked slowly, before realizing who it was.

"Minnie?" He asked, gently prying the girl off him.

Aurora pouted slightly, "Don't call me that!" She said moodily.

"Fine.. fine.. what are you here for anyways?" Rodney asked, curious.

"I decieded to visit you all, and I got lost. Then I found you!" She said cheerily.

"Oh, well, hey then. Oh! Aurora, this is Victoria." Rodney said, gesturing to the tanned girl.

"Hi Victoria! I'm Aurora L. Jones, Minnesota!" Aurora said happily, waving to Victoria energetically.

"_Bonjour_ Aurora. I am Victoria Taylor, Seychelles." Victoria returned, smiling lightly.

"_Salut! Comment êtes-vous garçon ami de langue française?_" Aurora asked, French rolling out of her mouth wonderfully.

_" Je vais bien, merci." _Victoria was doing the same thing, and the language sounded ten times more amazing when she spoke it.

"What?" Rodney asked suddenly, even more confused and lost in the French... ness.

"Nothing." Victoria said cooly, sparing him a glance.

"Eh... oh well." Rodney shrugged and smiled at Aurora.

"Got things to do, see ya Minnie~!" And so he waved goodbye, dragging Victoria gently away.

"Don't call me MINNIE!" Aurora whined loudly, but didn't follow, turning around in the opposite direction.

"How many siblings of your are here?" Victoria asked, brown eyebrow arched.

"Dunno. A lot?" Was her answer.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"What now?"

"Um... we could go to a park."

"_Oui_. Let's go." And so, Victoria was following Rodney yet again, probably to get lost. Again. _Le soupir._

* * *

><p><strong>Introducing Aurora Lake Jones! Minnesota~ She had a letter fic. Then I deleted it. There's going to be a LOT of State OCs in this from me.<strong>


End file.
